


Identity

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Breaking His Habit [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Branding, Dark Past, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: Titus learns a little more about Rory's past, only to make a shocking discovery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titus Trevelyan belongs to Razildor!

The sound of clanking pans crashing together filled his ears, causing them to twitch towards the noise. It was sharp enough to give him a headache, but dull enough not to agitate him. “If you're 'ere for Cullen, I can't do much more, son. We don't 'ave enough supplies to 'ave a banquet for the soldiers every nigh’.” The cook spoke in a gruff voice as she shoved another tray with a slab of meat into the cooker. The fires roared, illuminating the room as she shut the door, taming it.

Titus lifted his head, mouth stuffed full of food, to see who the old cook was referring to. It was the elf, the one who gave him a hand job then left him hanging without a single explanation as to why. There were dark circles under his eyes, and the wisping white tattoo that created a half circle just below the corner of his left eye and painted in slightly wavy lines down to the deep scar on the center of his cheek seemed more prominent than before. Even when they were face to face, Titus didn't notice such a thing - albeit, he _was_ distracted.

Rory, as gentlemanly as ever, said an easy, “I'm not here for Cullen, ma'am. I apologize for causing you any aggravation towards the subject. I'm new here and wish to sample your food - I've heard it is rather tasty. May I have a bit?” he flashed a smile, revealing perfect teeth and unusually sharp canines. Titus didn't notice those either, but he vaguely remembers feeling them glide across his skin. He stepped further into the room, completely ignoring Titus.

The cook lit up, “Oh, look at that! Manners in a place like this -," she smacked Titus on the back of the head, “you could learn from this young man, boy.” Titus stopped mid chew and tried to keep the food from flying out of his mouth. Before he could retaliate, the cook bustled across the room and gathered up some bits of pieces of whatever was left of what Titus was eating, it consisted of a small chunk of ram meat, some chunky mashed potatoes, and what looked like wilted broccoli. She slapped it all on a plate and set it down in the place across from Titus. “Do tell me what you think, deary. But not now, I've work to do!”

“Thank you, ma'am,” he smiled again, sitting quietly. He watched her practically skip off with happiness. When she was gone, Rory's entire posture changed. His face was weary, and his eyes seemed closed off. His muscles were tensed - this was a downswing and he knew it. Controlling his mood was the only thing he was focused on today. Food was not as pleasing as he originally thought. He pushed the plate to Titus and stood, moving rigidly across the room towards a barrel full of shiny, undamaged apples. He scooped one up and bit into it easily, the crisp crunch was something that made him want to sing. The juices flooded his mouth, and the sweetness warmed him.

Titus watched with wide eyes - the action turned him on, and it took even him by surprise. He cleared his throat and turned away, just in time for Rory to rejoin him at the table. He was very glad that his lower region was concealed. With a low grunt, he glanced up at Rory's face, eyeing the tattoo. He stabbed more food onto his fork, “so, what are you - Dalish?” he asked absentmindedly before shoving the fork into his mouth.

Rory chuckled lightly, “no. I am an elf, though.” He took another bite, the sweet sound of the crimson skin breaking underneath the pressure of his teeth gave Titus chills.

He finished his bite of squishy, tough food before swallowing hard, “I gathered that by the ears - but the face tattoo...isn't that Dalish?”

Roryan leaned slightly back, “you've got face tattoos, does that make you Dalish?” he raised an eyebrow, his tone steady.

Titus looked confused, “no - I'm not an elf. The tattoos are just tattoos.” he shrugged, putting down his fork.

“Well, it isn’t a tattoo, for one. It's a brand.” he spoke evenly, not emphasizing anything. He felt odd speaking about it, but his mood wouldn't let him care too much. It sort of felt good to tell someone without the pressure to do so.

Titus lifted his gaze from the tattoo to Roryan's eyes. He looked absolutely shocked, his mind racing with questions. “For...for _what_?” he stammered, unable to formulate a decent response.

His teeth broke the skin on the other side of the apple, his eye examining the back wall of the kitchen. He chewed quietly, the crunch felt nice on his teeth. He could sense Titus' eyes locked onto his brand. He swallowed, the muscles flexed in his neck and Titus didn't even shift his eyes to check it out. “The Magisters in Tevinter branded their property so they couldn't be sold to other Magisters. After we were branded, we were damaged goods. Our 'resale value wasn't good enough'.” He met his eyes, Titus looked away quickly and focused back on his meal.

“Do you...does it _hurt_?”

Rory shook his head, “no, not anymore.” He stood from the bench, walking towards the garbage to discard his apple core.

Titus followed him with his eyes, “wait, you were a... _slave_? I thought they were supposed to be skinny and pale... _sickly_?” he stood too, luckily calmed down enough not ruin the sort of situation that might be sensitive to Rory.

Rory chuckled, “she wanted a man, _a warrior_ \- not a stick that could barely stand.”

Titus dropped his gaze again, muttering a soft “well, you certainly don't look worse for wear.”

He flashed a devious smile, “ _you_ haven't seen me naked _yet._ ” He stepped from the kitchen, leaving Titus confused once again at what just happened. Rory interested him - he was curious to know more.


End file.
